


i think i'm in lesbians with you

by all_of_the_trash



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Notfic, headcanons, this is a shitpost but I may expand on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_the_trash/pseuds/all_of_the_trash
Summary: a shitpost for the CIA, and a love story for the ages





	i think i'm in lesbians with you

Baby Firefly is a high femme nonbinary trans lesbian YEET.

Otis is a random guy she found in the woods covered in blood and brought him home like "mom dad he followed me home can we keep him" and because Captain Spaulding and Mama Firefly love their baby girl to (literal and uncountable) death(s) they adopted him. He's agender but uses he/him pronouns because he doesn't give a shit. He's also probably a furry but no one outside of the Firefly family can know this and live.

Well.

Except Baby's girlfriend and said girlfriend's dumbass best friend.

Adam found out by accident. He really did. He didn't intend to take a picture of the ominous and poorly put together fursuit or its inhabitant deep in the woods. He meant to get a few nature shots while Amanda was out burying pieces of her latest body. But he's bad at pointing a camera, so, furries.

Otis tried to bury Adam alive while Amanda wasn't looking. Except Amanda notices everything and was like "hey if anyone's gonna kill Adam it's me back the fuck off" and Otis's gaydar like, fucking broke seeing Adam and Amanda together and he was like "shit guys do you wanna come back for dinner and meet my sister" and they decided not to question what the meat at dinner was which was a good option because no one probably knew except Doctor Satan who hasn't left the basement in like a bajillion years but somehow knows everything.

(at this point you may be wondering what drugs the author is on. a more accurate question is what drugs isn't he on? the answer is prozac. he missed his prozac and is kinda manic. also while referring to him in the third person this might be a good time to mention that he hasn't seen a single Rob Zombie movie in like. three years at least. that's a lie. but it's been a long time and the last movie was probably Lords of Salem which was good but honestly not great and he really only watched it to thirst over Sherri Moon which, relatable, but,)

Adam and Baby have that unbreakable friendship that weird outcast trans guys have with over-the-top trans gals (Mel Cel El, if you're reading this,) with the understanding that if either one hurts Amanda, the other will kill them. That's not to say that Adam could even come close to killing Baby but fuck if he wouldn't try. And Baby wouldn't hurt Amanda okay they're both clueless lesbian yanderes (MEL CEL EL, IF YOU'RE READING THIS,)

Amanda and Baby kill people as a fun date activity. They also kill nazis and terfs sometimes (those are the special dates. like anniversaries. or whenever one shows up.)

uhhhh

one time Otis tried on one of Adam's binders and broke a rib cause he's a dumbass and they all laughed at him for a week so he hid out in the woods in his fursuit the entire time it was healing

currently these idiot children are playing a game of "how long can we carry on growing pot before dad notices". they've lost they just don't know it yet.

YEET.


End file.
